Field
The present disclosure relates to electronic vapor devices and connectors for such devices.
Description of Related Art
Electronic vapor devices are electrically-powered articles configured to heat a pre-vapor formulation for the purpose of producing a vapor when a negative pressure is applied. Electronic vapor devices may also be referred to as e-vapor devices or e-vaping devices. Some e-vapor devices include a first section that is coupled to a second section via a threaded connection. The first section may be a replaceable cartridge, and the second section may be reusable. The threaded connection may be a combination of a male threaded member on the first section and a female threaded receiver on the second section. The first section may include an outer tube (or housing) extending in a longitudinal direction and an inner tube within the outer tube. The inner tube may be coaxially positioned within the outer tube. The second section may also include the outer tube (or housing) extending in a longitudinal direction. The e-vapor device may include a central air passage defined in part by the inner tube and an upstream seal. Additionally, the e-vapor device includes a reservoir. The reservoir is configured to hold a pre-vapor formulation and optionally a storage medium operable to store the pre-vapor formulation therein. The reservoir may be contained in an outer annulus between the outer tube and the inner tube. The outer annulus is sealed by the seal at an upstream end and by a stopper at a downstream end so as to prevent leakage of the pre-vapor formulation from the reservoir.